Flings and Footsteps
by abcdoll3
Summary: Just digging deeper in love and the past. It's good, i hope. They are about 16 in this. Will Update.
1. Chapter 1

**Some characters were insipered by the song, " Bad Boy" by Cascada and my imagination . Anyway, R&R please! Guesss the POV for the first chapt. of course, italics are flashbacks and underlines are thoughts.**

I was just flying around, looking for anything wierd, when I saw Natalie's blasting from the outskirts of town. Looking closer, She had tears and she was blasting pretty hard. "Natalie!" She didn't answer. "NATALIE!" She finally noticed I was there. "Go away Fenton." No. I wanna know why you're here." "Leave" "Not untill you tell me what's wrong" She finally stopped carving in the rock and faced me. "Look at the rock and tell me what you see." She carved a cresent moon and and an arrow going through the tip. what the hell? I thought to myself but then, it hit me. "The moon is your birthmark, isn't it? " "Yeah." "But why's there an arrow through it?" But by the time I finally figured it out, she left.

**Short, I know but, THe other ones will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, something I forgot, Kahlen is pronounced like Collin. Got it?**

Why did Natalie put an arrow between her birthmark? Maybe I can find out today at school. I walked up to Tucker. "Hey, have you seen Natalie or Sam anywhere?" "I think they're over there"- "Oh Hell no." Tucker said as he stared at the two girls with some guy in his twentys.Tucker seemed pretty mad. Natalie and Tucker were going since sophmore year and he wasn't just gonna let it go because some guy. I followed him, making sure this dude wasn't ready to totally kill him. "Hey, WHat the hell?" he said to the guy. I finally got the chance to see him. He had black hair and his eyes had something familiar about them. "WHat?" INstead of answering, Tucker and THe dude began fighting. . "TUcker!" I helped Natalie and Sam shove him off.

Natalie and Sam were mad at us. "Why did you start on him like that?" Sam asked me, rather accusingly "WHat? I didn't even do anything; Tucker was the one attacking him!" I answered. The guy finally got up. " Natalie, your boyfriend punches like a girl." "I know." She said in a teasing fashion. She grabbed Tucker's arm and pulled him forward. "Tucker. I thought you'd actually meet my brother before totally hating him." Tucker began feeling like an idiot. "Sorry" Then Natalie went to a formal speech mode. "This is my brother, Kahlen." School ended with , suprisingly no homework. I could hear Kahlen and Natalie argue. "Natalie, don't be unreasonable." "I'm not being unreasonable Kahlen.I didnt even know Wanda." Natalie started crying softly. "Natalie, Please. Come for me." "Fine. I'll go for you and only for you and that's it." they hugged. "I'll see you at home." "Okay." She stopped crying. "Danny, I know you're there." Damn "Natalie, does this have to do with yesterday." She nodded. " You really wanna know what happened, don't you?" I nodded. "Fine...

_ Sam and Natalie were shopping, rather, Natalie was shopping and Sam was bored. "How much longer is this gonna take?" "Baby" Something taps Sam's shoulder. "Hi Sam." she started blushing."Kahlen?" Natalie looked up. "KAHLEN!" she put down her shoes and ran to him. "What are you doing here?" He looked down. "I don't know if you wanna know." her tone became serious. "Kahlen." "Wanda died and she wanted us to go to her funeral." Natalie stopped in her tracks sorta. " NO, she wanted ME to go to HER funeral? NO!" She ran off. "Natalie, come back!" Sam called "I'm not paying for this stuff!" Sam started to go after her but Kahlen stopped her. "Leave her. She needs some time" ._

By the time she was done, soft tears started going down. "Who's Wanda?" I asked at the wrong time. "My Birth Mother." "What?" "She's my MOM okay? Damn I hate the sound of that." Wait, she told me her mom was dead. Why would she lie about that?" I thought. Natalie started laughing a rather crazy laugh. "Natalie?" "Yep. You know what the suck ass part about my brother is?" I raised in eyebrow in confusion. "It's true, He lOves Sam. and Sam , I think, Might love him back again." My blood was simmering but I had enough calm to ask, " Again?" "Yep. They went out at Camp, Isn't that what?" Now I lost it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bold is spying on someone's conversation, underlines are thoughts . Itallics are flashbacks. Oh and when Danny leaves at the end, it goes toKahlen and sam and no POV , got it?

My blood was like very bad spaghetti sauce now. they went out...he loves her...this isn't happening...I was Sooo close." "Yep," Natalie said in an almost drunk fashion, " They're at the the botanic gardens. Yep, Kahlen's been a vegetarian ever since he was ten" Danny, it's nothing...

"Natalie, I want you to know...thanks for telling me this."

"No prob." she looked at her watch.."Shit, I gotta go, Oh and spy on them for me will ya?"

"Wait, You want them spyed on? " I asked as I saw her leave. She didn't answer but she knodded in approval. Sweet, I get to spy on people. Wait, what if this is just like that Elliot thing. My eyes soon like, dialated. I better go.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

"Well", I said to myself "Here's the place." _Amity Park Funeral home._ The guide greeted me at the door.

"Hello Miss, May I help you find someone?"

Why am I even here? Kahlen's not even here with me. then I thought for a while. Well, as long as I'm here... "Actually, sir, I'd like to find Justin Vaughn. 1953-2002." He lead me through never ending catacombs for halls untill it came. ." I choked up a little. It was still hard to belive he was dead. "Thank you." I turned to face it. "How's it been , You know, up there? "I paused for a while. "Yeah. So, Wa-" No..I can't say that name. Well, not in front of you...

_My daddy was just staring at a strange piece of paper. Then he picked up the phone. "Wanda?... It's been five years and I love her ...Damn it she was your daughter also!... How can you fucking say that? She's only five!...Really . Tell me, how can you just abandon us and not even tell her brother she exsisted?"_

_"I have a mommy? and a brother?" I whispered and kept gasping at words I never heard before_

_" Kahlen knows about us." he hung up and saw me in the open glass on the floor. He saw my tears. " Natalie, how long have you been standing there?" I couldn't answer. All I could do was run up to him and cry in his arms. " I'm sorry you had to hear that. I've been avoiding this for a long time to protect you but, I think you can understand what I'm trying to say." I knodded. " A few days after you and your mommy left the hospital, She took your brother and left. Her name is Wanda Taylor and your brother's name is Kahlen." then after speaking, he just held me tighter. _

_"Daddy?" I finally spoke up. "Does Kahlen know about me?" He nodded yes. "Is he Kahlen Vaughn or Kahlen Taylor?" _

"Dad." Coming back to my senses. " I knew you were just trying to help me but, thank you. For everything."

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

Well, Natalie was right. I thought, watching him trying to make moves at her. Why would he be into her, he's like 18. then a very disturbing thought came to my head. No, Sam's smarter then that. Well, what if he already has! No, he's Natalie's brother, he's like Sam's brother, if he had one. They're coming my way. I wanna watch.

Sam and Kahlen are talking, I can hear them.** "So, Kahlen" , I heard Sam say. "It's been awhile." **

**"Yeah, it has. It's a shame that camp closed down." he answered.**

**"It is. Good times." She could feel Kahlen's arm on her** **shoulder. **Don't fall for it Sam, be strong! Be strong. Wow I sound so stupid now. I know she's strong but, I can't help it, I love her too much. Damn it. Why the hell Can't I say it. It's four words, "Sam , I love you. SImple. I saw her almost see me then faced Kahlen. **"Kahlen", She sighed. "Could you follow me somewhere?" **

**"Sure." they went and I followed. **I wonder what she's up to. just to be safe, I went against her "space" rule. **"Kahlen, I want to see something. " She met his lips to Kahlens. **What ? SAM? How...Must Kill Kahlen. Must Kill Kahlen. I felt the glass in my hand smash and blood trinkling down. It made me feel more depressed, than angry. I dropped the glass and left.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -**_

**"I'm sorry Kahlen." she dropped her hands and looked. **

**"Why are you sorry." he said apathly. "Sam." **

**"I don't think I can love you anymore. It's not you." **

**"I know..." he looked at his watch, "I had to meet Natalie at the Funeral home an hour ago, she's gonna kill me." He left. Sam just knelt down, saddened. Then she noticed some glass next to her that wasn't there before. It was covered it blood. It came from an upper window. SHe soon realized what it was and widened her eyes.**

**"Danny." She left, not knowing how to fix one of the biggest mistakes she could have made.**


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the Funeral home, hoping that Natalie was there and She could help me. I saw her crying in front of a coffin. "Hey Danny. How'd Spying go?" She noticed my hand. " Why is your hand bleeding?" I told her what happened. "Wow, that sucks." She continued to look at the coffin. It said, "Justin Vaughn"

"WEll, not as sucky as having your parents die. Natalie, how did your dad die?" she began to sobb. Damn it. "LOok, I'm sorry I brought that up." I tried to apologize.

" It's okay. Come with me." she flew away and I followed her. We were at the Planetarium. "I should have never taken that job."

"Job?" I didn't know Natalie had a job

"Yeah..I used to be a photographer for the _New York Tribune._ But, I took the wrong pictures of the wrong people and It cost me...a lot."

"go on."

_"I'm a hit?" I asked my boss. _

_"Hell yes. Those pics will make history. Scandelers Arrested. I can see it now. Hard to believe you're only fifteen kid. You photograph like a pro." He might have not been the most considerate boss but he knew how to make people smile. "You better get some sleep kid. Tomorrow is a big day. You're gonna be big." _

_"I like the sound of that." The clock stroked ten. "My dad's gonna kill me. I gotta go." I ran out of the building. I came home. "Dad, guess what?" I looked around. "Dad?" That's wierd...My dad's normally home. THen, the unimaginable happened. "No.." The cops came a few hours laters. _

_"We have a murder in the first degree sir. ...Yes we have a family member here; it's his daughter." He turned to me. "Miss. Was he like this when you got home?" I knodded yes. "Did he have any enimies?" _

_"No. But I did. Here's my card." I handed it over. He knew my name immediatly and murmered something about the cruel world of the press._

_"Well, I'm really sorry about your father. WHere is your mother?" I thought back to what my dad told me about her. _

_"I don't have one. But, I have a brother." HE told me to go on. " His Name is Kahlen Vaughn, he's ninteen. I think he lives in AMity Park but I'm not sure..."_

"WOw." I said. I didn't know it was that bad."

"It's okay now Danny, I moved into Kahlen's apartment and We're just fine." She shifted into a leaning position. " THen, I started school and met you guys. I miss TUcker." She sighed. " What's with it about love?"

"It drives you crazy." I sighed too. "Do you think that I might ever fall in love...with you?" If she had soda, she'd choke on it right now.

"Are you crazy?" then thought about. "Well, it could happen but, we're not in love. I love Tucker. And.."

This was driving me crazy.."I know. BUt, It's gonna be the death me. I gotta go." I went away. Wow, I'm an idiot.

------ - - - - ---- ----- -- ---- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Poor Danny." I thought as I saw Natalie at the Planetarium. "Natalie!" She saw me. At first she was upset but she saw that my tears were just like hers. "Natalie. I feel like crap."

"Let me guess. You kissed Kahlen only to find out that you could never love him because you're too in love with Danny but Danny was watching you and now thinks that you love Kahlen." she said in a voice.

"NO..I mean yes..I mean..How do you do that?" I was confused. I hate when she did that to me. "I hate myself"

She wiped her face and grabbed my chin. "Look, I hated myself when My father was murdered. It was my fault totally. But, I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't do anything about my " She tried her hardest to say it." Mom but, you can do something about this." She handed me her ipod. "Listen to song eight"

It gave me an idea. "Thanks. For everything." She notioned me to go on. "But one question. Why do you have Hannah Montana on your ipod?"

**Can U guess the song?**


	5. Chapter 5

Italics are thoughts **Sam's Pov**

_Well, these songs are really subtle._ I sarcastically thought. _Not subtle, but they are helpful._ Natalie didn't know where Danny was but I didn't wanna disturb her either. I thought about places we used to go then it hit me.. There he was. "Well, here goes." He didn't see me so I sat with my back behind him. " Hey."

"Hey." _Wow, he's depressed._ "So, how'd it go?"

"Oh." _Nice GUILT trap._ " It...could've been better." He had that "Yeah Right" look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can't a guy be sad about his friend gone?" I could tell he was trying to talking about Tucker, but , his focus was me.

"Look, we all miss him but." I sat next to him. " What's really wrong?"

"You."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I was pissesd enough when he grabbed my hand

**Danny's pov. **

_Way to go Fenton._ " That's not what I meant." I said, hoping to get a chance to talk.

She stopped. "Then what did you mean?"

"Well, I just want to know.-"

"Why I kissed him?" She scoffed. _She's cute when she's mad_ "Well, why were you spying on us?"

" Simple. Natalie asked me to."

"Yeah. That's like her. And, That's one reason why we could never be together."

"Us?"

"No, Kahlen and I." She looked sad. Then it hit me. Like when you're watching Boy Meets World when Topanga went on a date with that guy then realized that she could only love...Correy. _Oh...I get it. Wow, I'm an idiot. And How did I remember watching that...scary._

"You kissed him to see if you're still in love with him."

"How'd you guess? Did you watch Boy Meets World or something?"

"Maybe." I said with shifty eyes. "So, how'd it feel?"

Then, without warning, she kissed me. _WOw, she really can read ya. "_ "Kinda like that..but with your lips.." She licked her lips. "Which taste suprisingly like cinnimon gum." _cinnimon_

"So, are these lips Sweet enough?"

"Maybe..." ( I don't wanna get into too much so I'll just put, **insert makeout session.**) "But, I'll still be in love with you even if you tasted like...pink."

"Is pink even a flavor?" Then, she kissed me again with a " Shut up and kiss me because we're in love" feeling.

and that's what happened.


End file.
